


fix this

by Jace_Diaz_Of_Hell



Category: Final Space (Cartoon)
Genre: just a short one, kidnap aftermath again, polyspace babies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:47:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23652571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jace_Diaz_Of_Hell/pseuds/Jace_Diaz_Of_Hell
Summary: JJ doesn't know how to make things better.
Relationships: Original Characters & Original Characters
Kudos: 4





	fix this

JJ knows who he is. 

He’s John Goodspeed Junior. He’s a big brother to Americato and Catsiopeia, and a little brother to Nebula and Little Cato. He’s the son of Quinn Ergon, Avocato, and Gary Goodspeed. He’s the family’s medic. 

Which is why he’s not allowed to go on the mission to rescue Nebula. He wants to complain, he even opens his mouth to, because  _ Purrding  _ is allowed to go and he’s only fourteen. 

“You’re our medic.” His father, Avocato, reminds him. “Nebula has a broken leg, at the very least. She’s going to need her brother’s help and you can’t do that if you get injured too.”

So, he stays behind. When they bring Nebula back to the ship his heart freezes in her throat. He only needs to look at her for a minute to be able to tell she’s not breathing. He feels tears pricking at his eyes, but he swallows it back and forces his hands to be steady.

“Get out.” He tells his family, and they don’t move. “At least give me room.”

That, they  _ do  _ manage, and JJ gets to work. He tries CPR first, and when that doesn’t seem to be working, he turns to the defibrillator. That  _ does  _ work, even if she loses consciousness immediately afterwards.

The damage these creeps did to his older sister is  _ astounding-  _ the gaping wound in her upper back takes a while to repair, and is obviously the most important to fix. After that, he flips her back over as gently as he can, watching as she grimaces before he goes about the grisly task of fixing her leg and getting it casted. He wishes more than anything he could just shove her in a pod for a few hours, but the pod has been offline for six months and they haven’t been able to get their hands on the parts necessary to fix it. 

He has to sedate her partway through, when she wakes up screaming. It’s hard for him not to burst into tears right then. 

He manages to fix her leg up, get it into the cast, though he has to cut the leg of her jeans off up to her thigh to be able to do so. Then, finally, he gets to work on the smaller details- sewing the gash from being hit in the head and bandaging it, packing ice in around the many bruises she has. Inserting two IVs, one for fluids and one for blood. 

All the while, his family watches, helping when he orders them to do something quietly. Finally, he is done, and he steps back, studying his sister and all the monitors that are watching for her life. 

If it weren’t for the machine steadily recording her heartbeat, he would think she was dead. She looks like a corpse.

“She’s stable.” He announces, and then bursts into tears. He’s not alone in that- most of his family starts crying at least a little. Americato doesn’t cry, their expression somewhat closing over, but they take a few steps forwards, looking down at Nebula wordlessly. Purrding doesn’t tear up either, just looking around and frowning slightly as if he wants to help, but isn’t quite sure how he can. 

No one really feels like leaving the infirmary- like leaving her alone after what they all witnessed. Seeing as she’s his patient and she’s going to be out for a while, however, JJ forces everyone out of the room and tells them to get a few hours of sleep if they’re able.

Once they leave the room, he moves one of the cots right up near his sister and lies down on it, taking her hand.

She wakes up, two and a half hours later, sobbing, and he’s awake before anyone else, checking her vitals and her leg and back before he pulls her into what is probably the world’s most careful hug.

“I’ve got you, Nebby.” He whispers to her, stroking the part of her hair that’s  _ not  _ matted by blood, trying hard not to let himself cry. “It’s going to be okay.”

  
(He doesn’t know if he’s telling the truth. But he’ll  _ make  _ it be the truth.)


End file.
